


Dreams

by ImaginativeShim



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Sad, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeShim/pseuds/ImaginativeShim
Summary: Kokichi was a mystery, and still is one. The remains of him scattered on the surface of the hydraulic press and all over Shuichi's heart.





	Dreams

It had been after the fourth trial where Shuichi was laying in his bed, thinking about the event that happened. He was mad, he was sad, he was a mixture of both feelings. Mad at Kokichi and sad for him at the same time. Of course he mourned over the death of Kaito Momota, his best friend but he couldn't help his mind that went back to the small leader whose eyes shone with mischievous intent, yet held the secret vulnerability behind them. Why was he feeling like this? He wondered to himself before pulling on his dark navy locks for hair. He remembered what he said to Kokichi after Gonta's execution, heartbreak filled his lungs, threatening to spill. 

"He's just an embodiment of lies.'' He told himself softly, voice as quiet as ever. However, whenever grey eyes met amethyst-purple eyes so lively, so beautiful, Shuichi couldn't see a single malice on those eyes of his. That thought had hurt the detective so much that he had to keep his mouth over his hand to not let his sob spill. He was sure no one could care at this moment after Kaito's death, no one thought about Kokichi's brave sacrifice, no one but him. 

After a while of muffled sobs, Shuichi wiped his face with his dark sleeves before standing up. Wobbling a bit, but he still managed to get out of his dorm and made his way outside. He couldn't stay in that stuffy room of his any longer, he had to breathe in clean air, he so desperately need it. Pushing the doors open he finds himself under the night sky with mass amounts of shining bright stars. With slow steps, he walked to the grass patch where Kaito, Maki and Shuichi would usually train at. He laid down, with no intention of 'training' for this time, instead of doing tons of push-ups and sounds of hard-working grunts, it was replaced with a quiet and calm ambiance.

Shuichi thought of Kaito while staring at the stars, that boy's aspiration was to visit space, and he did. His last dying sight was space itself, and he passed with a comforting smile in the end, Shuichi laughed softly before his laughter dimmed at a curious thought. He couldn't imagine being squished to death was Kokichi's aspiration, his heart burned with the knowledge that Kokichi probably died without fulfilling his dreams. 

What was Kokichi's dream then? One question followed by another and another, with each questions clouding his brain Shuichi just wanted to solve the enigma that was Kokichi himself, but he couldn't because the enigma itself is gone. Oh how much he longed for the childish grins and playful words, he imagined Kokichi stripping himself off all his layers of masks built by lies and deceit. What a wonderful sight would it be if Kokichi had just done that before everything had gone destroyed.

It was a mutual destruction, Shuichi broke Kokichi's heart when he was alive, and Shuichi was broken by Kokichi when he died. 

He found himself wishing just for another day with Kokichi if it meant that he could hug the smaller boy and tell him that he missed him. He was too late, too late to realize his feelings before the time Kokichi's heart-rate cease to exist. He was too late to tell him sorry for ever saying those words after Gonta's execution, Kokichi wasn't one to blame, the tears he saw forming in the purple irises was too real, too real for Kokichi to just 'make up'. Honestly if he had to blame someone, the person he had to blame was the person behind this killing game they're in. 

Before Shuichi had realized it, balls of tears already slipped from the side of his eyes as he stared up the starry night sky. Suddenly having a new found affinity for stars, he let his cries heard, to no one but to the memory of Kokichi like a secret that's kept between himself and the stars in the sky. Crying in solidarity, he came to the realization that Kokichi will never be alone, because as long Kokichi is kept in his mind, Kokichi will never be alone. ''Kokichi will shine like a star in the night'' He informed the stars as if they were listening to the detective, the stars blink back brightly like they were confirming Shuichi's statement, this warmed his heart to an extent somehow.

Back to Kokichi's dreams and aspiration. For Kaito it had been space and he achieved it before his final breath. Shuichi thought of all of the possibilities yet not able to determine one for the little supreme leader, until much later Kiibo went rampage to destroy the Academy For Gifted Juveniles for the last final trial. 

Shuichi sat in Kokichi's dorm room with the monitor in his two hands, the title flashing over the scene, it was Kokichi's own motive video.

With that, Shuichi concluded that Kokichi's aspiration was to be reunited with his D.I.C.E members, he felt sorry for all the members and Kokichi himself because the day that they would be reunited for once and for all would be never. Shuichi placed his hand over his chest and reassured himself that as long as Kokichi is still in his mind then it is going to be fine, because Kokichi will never be alone.

Until he was told that everything was fake and everything came tumbling down. The cruel fate of fiction, the cruel fate of the mastermind. The fate that had been written by the hands of Tsumugi Shirogane herself, with Team Danganronpa making everything possible, the 53rd killing game, the killing game that Shuichi auditioned for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly such a bad story, sorry for that :( I swear I will write better ones in the future as this is my first story I will be publishing to AO3, so think of this as a practice fic before I write anything better than this.Anyways, thanks for reading this crapfic! Hope you guys have a good day/night!


End file.
